


A time of hiding beneath the tide.

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), M/M, Spying, Time Travel, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Seteth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Seteth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

From the sky was a dazzling beam of light descending down to earth. They sliced through the air with spear points at a tremendous speed. Javelins of light shot to the earth like stars falling through the sky There was little time for evacuation, little time for the frenzy of panic or the feverishness of fear to take hold. The chaos barely lasted a minute as soldier ran for their lives. Shouts and screams formed the fatal chorus of doom. As the ascent increased in haste so did the beating of the heart. Faster...faster...faster until they exploded with an almighty boom. Walls were crushed to brick, then to peddle and finally to dust, windows were shattered to powdery remnants and humans became bonemeal or a splattered mess. With the impact the ground rumbled, trembling from the destruction. 

At the centre of the rain of light were Hubert and Ferdinand. They did not have the time to catch their breaths before the javelins flattened the fort. Together hand in hand they stayed, they refused to let the other go. Hubert tried to wrap away but his magic and the Javelins collided sending them back in time. 

This is where the story begins....

Ferdinand's eyes opened, and he found himself laying in long meadow grass full of flowers of pastel hue. He felt weak, confused and more frightened than he would like to admit. Something strange had happened but he wasn't sure what. He felt like he had only been unconscious seconds, almost like he had taken a brief nap. Everything leading up to his unconsciousness was clear in his memory. The terror as he saw the javelin of light descend, Hubert holding him tightly and the burst of magic, they were permanently etched in his mind. Then came the moment of startling realisation. Where was Hubert? He should be holding him but he was no where to be seen. In his chest his heart halted as dread possessed him. What if Hubert had perished? The thought increased his anxiety to feverish levels. He rose to his feet a little too quickly for his mind to handle. Instantly he had to sit down again due to dizziness consuming him. After several minutes of blinking and head rubbing he was ready to attempt to stand a second time. This time he was careful, moving his body in a slow, sinuous lean. On his feet he was able to locate the dark silhouette of Hubert laying in the grass a few metres away from him. The relief in his heart was pure bliss. No matter where they were he could cope with Hubert by his side.

By Hubert's side, that was where he would stay until he awakened. There was a pleasant sensation sitting by Hubert surrounded by the vast beauty of a meadow beneath the warming rays of a benevolent sun. A light breeze had tiny fingers which played with his hair. Ferdinand was content just stroking the porcelain cheek and combing his fingers through the shadowy fringe which veiled Hubert's left eye from view. 

Hubert felt a surreal sensation as he started to come to. The first thought to cross his mind was that Ferdinand wasn't in his arms. It took him a moment to realise that he was seated by his side, sitting in lush grass which easily reached up to knee level. He did not remember falling unconscious at all. All he remembered was the panic, the tight grip he had on Ferdinand and the attempted wrap, everything after that was hazy. His senses returned to him one at a time, as though his mind had been refreshed. First his sight normalised from blue to beauty. The beauty was Ferdinand's face with his cute button nose, handsome, beguiling smile and honeycomb eyes. Next he started to notice the surrounding sounds of nature; birdsong, insect buzzing and the whistle of a breeze. The pleasant scents of his surroundings were the next thing to stir his senses. He could smell the zesty scent of fruit of Ferdinand's cologne, immediate comfort in the unknown. Greenery soon tickled his nostrils, everything smelt so fresh To begin with his body had been numb. It took him several minutes to notice Ferdinand's caress. He managed to smile at his lover and reach up to touch the hair he adored. 

"How long have I been unconscious?" Hubert asked as he used his elbows to propel himself upright. Had his sense of taste returned? There was only one way to be certain, a kiss, a delicious fruit tea flavoured kiss. He kissed Ferdinand like only!y he could, deep and tender, slowly, to take the time to fully appreciate the softness and the taste. Ferdinand's lips were his nectar, nothing could compete. Ferdinand smiled into the kiss as his eyes fell into the sleepy half slits. He purred in "mmms", as he enjoyed a little fix of the lips he was addicted to. 

"I don't know. I was unconscious just like you were. I don't think I was unconscious for long, at least it felt brief. However this is not The Silver Maiden. It is beautiful here, wherever here is." Ferdinand absorbed the view of delicate bloom as far as the eye could see. The sky was clear, a dazzling cloudless blue with the sun as a marvellous centrepiece . There was no sign of Edelgard, nor any military figure. They appeared to be alone. 

"Are you injured?" Hubert's eyes surveyed his lover carefully to see if he was hiding any discomfort . There was no sign of blood, nor of him holding himself in an strange or tense fashion. On the surface he appeared unharmed. 

"Surprisingly I am not. After being hit by the javelins of light I would have expected to be in several bloody pieces." Ferdinand chuckled softly as the strange feeling of relief filled his heart. They should be dead.

"Did they hit us? I don't remember being hit. I don't remember a successful wrap either. To have that scene of my memory missing is frustrating. I doubt we will have any answers until we remember everything." Hubert tried not to grumble but it was difficult, he loathed not knowing things. Normally he was the brains of the Black Eagle Strike Force, a fountain of knowledge and a storm of cunning . 

"I don't recall the exact point when we were hit either. I am sure our memories will return and we will have more answers about what happened." Ferdinand tried to be positive, constantly striving for betterment and constantly looking for light in the gloom. "Until then we should find the necessities for life: food, shelter and water "

Bright and brilliant; that was his Ferdinand. Hubert took a moment to marvel at him. "Your mind is just as wonderful as your body. You are right, before we disturb our memories we need to survive. Since the view is similar in all directions I guess we have to let uncertainty and chance guide our destiny."

Ferdinand watched some birds fly by and it was at that moment their direction was chosen. "The birds could be flying to water or berries. If we follow nature's guidance we will survive." And so it was agreed they would follow the birds.

....

Two hours later

The air was the scent of a garland of wild roses, jasmine and iris blended with the earthy aroma of greenery. If it wasn't for their disorientation and uncertainty, it would have made for a lovely romantic stroll. Hand in hand they walked, afraid to let go just in case the other vanished into the air. Constantly they would scan their surroundings before returning to affectionate side glances and smiles. 

"Natural beauty is abundant here. We haven't spied another person since we arrived. As beautiful as the endless luscious green grass and the copious number of flowers are, I cannot help but worry a little. What will happen if we do not find shelter before nightfall?" It was natural to worry when so much was still unknown. Ferdinand tried his hardest to keep his emotions under control, a difficult task for a dramatic man whom wore his heart on his sleeve. He knew the importance of evaluating situations without letting emotions intervene with clarity. They hadn't spied many trees, any water sources nor sources of food. In such circumstances worry seeped through the honeycomb of his eyes and faded the smile on his face. 

"The grass will be our bed and the velvety darkness of night will be our blanket. Flowers retreating into bud will be our cushion and the stars our personal art gallery." Hubert was the picture of composure,calm oozed from him like he was a candle scented with lavender. 

"You make it sound so poetic." A sigh lingered on his lips as they parted into a soft kissable pout. Ferdinand was moved by the romantic image of nature as their bedroom. 

"The sun is still high above us. We have plenty of time before nightfall. Poetry and practicality can be as equally comforting." Hubert brought Ferdinand hand to his lips and brushed them over his knuckles. 

The smile returned igniting the glow of optimism upon his face. Hubert had a talent of banishing the gloom from his sunshine. "Your positive outlook and encouragement is inspiring. Every cloud has a silver lining but my cloud has a dark seductive coffee lining." 

Kisses, they were the oxygen Ferdinand needed to breathe, nourishing food for an insatiable appetite and water to quench an unquenchable thirst. To kiss was to live, a necessity of life. He stroked Hubert's proud cheekbones with the back of his hand. There was coldness inane within, like he was permanently coming into a warm house on a wintry eve. A thumb brushed over his thin lips, lips capable of speaking in both morbid and romantic tones. Only after brushing over the entire length of the mouth did he lean in for a kiss, lovely in the briefness and sweetness. Hubert closed his eyes and savoured it for several moments. 

"Have you noticed the air has changed. It is cooler now. The flowers are fewer than earlier." Hubert admired Ferdinand's hair as the increase in the breeze jostled it around. Several wayward strands obscured his face, clinging to the moisture in his lips. The hands of the breeze tried to reveal the eyes hidden by Hubert's thick curtain of ebony. 

"You are right. The air is cooler and the breezes stronger. In the sky there are a few seafaring birds as well. Could we be approaching the coast?" Ferdinand was hopeful , every part of him newly motivated by the subtle changes. He stood a little taller, strolled with less fatigue and swung his loose hands to a silent harmony. 

"Possibly, we will know soon."

1 hour later...

Ferdinand couldn't recall the last time he had visited the coast. It must have been when he was a small boy building sand castles and collecting pretty shells in a bucket. It was invigorating to smell the freshness in the air underlined by a woody hint. Even if their circumstances and location were unclear he still allowed a little excitement to sing in his heart. Oh it felt healthy to be excited. The burden of anxiety had been a weight lifted by expectation. The sea was magnificent, an amazing blue liquid carpet that spread out into the vast unknown. Ferdinand was now longing to see it again. 

In contrast Hubert was not that fussed about the scenery. As long as their basic needs were met and Ferdinand was safe, he cared not where they were. The only thing he desired was information about their whereabouts and what happened to them.

"Oh wow, look at the sea coming into view. If there is a more majestic sight then I have never seen it " Ferdinand mused with increased zest as he admired the ocean and sky blending into one on the distance. 

"Beautiful and seductive! She will lure you in with beauty, caress you with her dreamy foam, lure you with soft ripples, but beware, her arms will pull you in deeper, smothering and suffocating until you are a corpse floating like driftwood upon the surface. " Hubert chuckled at the thought, there was pleasure to be had in the indulgence of darker imagery. Ferdinand scrunched his nose up in distaste. "How macabre!"

Overhead a wyvern began to circle them. Hubert's hand formed into a magical claw, ready with offensive magic. Atop the wyvern was a figure with striking green hair and authoritative broad shoulders. Ferdinand searched his person for anything white to wave in a gesture of peace. Unfortunately he had used his handkerchief on a comrade meaning his search was fruitless, unless he removed his underwear.

"Should we hold out hands up to show that we are not a fret?" Ferdinand had only just finished his suggestion before a bag was dropped in front of them. A thick mist surrounded them causing them to cough as they inhaled. Hubert knew what it was. He had used a similar powder to knock his malcontents unconscious. It was too late. They had already inhaled a vast amount. Ferdinand started to sway as a dreamy dizziness dogged his mind. Around him the world was a carousel of colours merging and morphing into fantastical shapes. Hubert soon entered the same imaginative state where everything was wonderful and bright until sleep conquered consciousness .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cichol has realised his mistake and takes Ferdinand and Hubert home to recover.

Hubert stretched into a yawn as he was roused from unconsciousness. Instinctively he searched for his lover, feeling around himself he expected to touch another body. When his hands discovered nothing except for a hard mattress and sheets, he bolted upright and blinked rapidly to rid the sleep from his eyes. "Ferdinand?" He looked to the left to see a plain stone walls with no wallpaper to add to the aesthetic quality of the room. He followed the stone until his eyes encountered a window, oval in shape but covered with a pair of weighty beige fabric curtains. So far everything seemed rather drab. There was nothing personal or homely around the decor. His eyes trailed down the length of the curtain to the floor. The floor consisted of wooden planks coated with the shine of wax. It was noticeably clean, nothing else was noteworthy. 

Inside his chest his heart ached with worry. There was no sign of his beloved. His rational mind tried to divert his attention to learning about his situation, however the heart was stubborn. His heart tortured him with possible worse case scenarios. 

He looked to the right and noticed a stack of crates used as a bedside table. Upon the makeshift table was a jug of water and a glass tumbler. The only source of light was positioned behind the water jug, a octagonal candle lantern. Candles always reminded him of Ferdinand. The pure whiteness of the wax body of the candle was reminiscent of Ferdinand's fair skin while the flickering flame resembled his fiery mane of hair. Once again he noted how plain his surroundings were. Clearly whoever decorated the room was not interested in frivolous decoration or luxury. 

His attention was focussed on the bed. There was nothing which stood out. It was comfortable enough but hardly the most sumptuous bed he had inhabited. The bedding was plain, without any pattern to enhance the appeal. Purpose; that was how he would describe the bed, it suited it's purpose. 

Footstep! He heard them beyond the door. Whoever they belonged to was wearing boots, the heavy thud was unmistakable. The loudness increased gradually signifying that someone was drawing near. Hubert had a dilemma:: should he imbue his hands with magic or pretend to be asleep? Defensive faux slumber or offensive attack magic; there wasn't much time to evaluate his options. 

Offensive! Hubert's hands formed claw shapes as they illuminated in a poisonous hue. A small purple ball rotated between his hands, ready to enlargement on command.The handle turned in one smooth motion. Hubert narrowed his eyes as he intensified his focus on the door. To his surprise he recognised the person who had entered his room. It was Seteth, the adviser to Lady Rhea. The discovery was not met with relief. Seteth was an enemy, an alley of the archbishop. The only conclusion he could come to when he considered all the available information was that he and Ferdinand had been captured. One detail stopped him firing at Seteth. Something about Seteth was not normal. He was wearing the clothing of a peasant There was no sign of his uniform. He wore everyday clothing which Hubert found disquieting. 

"It is good to see you are awake." Cichol smiled down at Hubert with an abundance of warmth which Hubert found disarming. Such a friendly look was unexpected . "You have no need to feel threatened. I made an mistake when I acted with aggression towards you and your companion My first impression when I saw your military uniforms was that you were a danger to me. Upon closer inspection I realised that I was mistaken and I humbly apologise for my error."

Hubert withdrew his hands and the magical glow disappeared. Why was Seteth speaking like they were strangers? He hid his confusion underneath a mask of quiet confidence. "Apology accepted." He decided it would be in his best interest to mirror the friendliness shown to him, at least until he had located Ferdinand . "Where is my travel companion?"

Seteth moved closer and seated himself upon the side of the bed. "He is in the room next door. I assure you that he is well. I don't think he has woken up as yet. I can take you to see him if you wish. Before that let me introduce myself. I am Cichol. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hubert's confusion was increased by Seteth introducing himself as Cichol. Once again he did not let his confusion show. "It is a pleasure to meet you Cichol. My name is Hubert. I do not mean to be impatient but I would like to see my travel companion as soon as possible."

Cichol rose and offered Hubert a supportive hand. Hubert was grateful for the assistance. Standing up was problematic due to the initial dizziness. Cichol continued to help him balance until the slight swaying ceased. He then escorted Hubert into the corridor.

Hubert noticed that the corridor was decorated in the same way as the bedroom; plain and boring. The only distinctive feature was the narrowness. If two people were trying to pass it would be impossible to do so without physical contact. Cichol opened the door to the neighbouring room and gestured for Hubert to go in ahead of him. 

Upon entering the room Hubert was relieved to see Ferdinand unconscious on a bed, laying on his back. Hubert admired the sight for a moment. He looked so peaceful and serene spread out on his back with his golden hair fanned out like peacock feathers. 

"I will leave you to tend to your companion. If you need anything just call." Cichol discretely exited the room allowing Hubert privacy with Ferdinand . 

Hubert would have expressed his gratitude but he departed before he had the opportunity. He sat beside Ferdinand and stroked his face with tenderness. A smile was etched on his face as he gazed down on his lover. All the worry had evaporated from his heart. His lover was safe and for the moment that was all that mattered. 

....

Approximately a hour later....

Ferdinand softly moaned as he gained consciousness. To ensure that he woke up in a gentle way Hubert powdered his lips with butterfly kisses. Kisses roused a smile while was traced with further affection. Opening his eyes to see Hubert offered comfort and reassurance. Hubert was safe and well, that was paramount. "Hubert, you cover my lips with heaven, thank you." His bright and brilliant eyes looked at Hubert adoringly. Hubert felt his heart melt in the light of smouldering eyes. 

"I need you to remain calm. The situation we have found ourselves in is confusing.You may be tempted to overreact. Please rein in any dramatic outbursts." Hubert's voice was smooth as silk and as deep and luxurious as the richest molten chocolate cake. When he spoke in such a delicate whisper Ferdinand was under his spell. With his elbows as support he wrenched himself into a seated position. His fingers formed the triangle of contemplation as he readied himself for what Hubert had to say.

"The man who knocked us unconscious and has brought us into this building has the physical appearance of Seteth." Hubert knew Ferdinand couldn't control himself. The agog mouth, the eyes bulging with shock, the unblinking eyelids, the seemingly endless inhalation of breath and his hands flapping about his mouth were all part of the body theatre that was Ferdinand. "We have been captured by Seteth? We must plan our courageous escape."

Hubert had not choice but to use his hand as a gag. "Close the curtains on your theatrical performance. I haven't finished yet " He only removed his hand when Ferdinand seemed to have settled down. "He did not introduce himself as Seteth. He introduced himself as Cichol. He has displayed no signs of hostility."

Ferdinand stroked his chin as he considered the information. "Cichol as in Saint Cichol? I bear the crest of Saint Cichol."

Hubert shrugged, "I don't know. It is possible there are other people with the name Cichol. We need more information . Perhaps Seteth, I mean Cichol could help with that. For now we will remain docile and compliant." Ferdinand nodded in agreement. If there was no need for aggression then they could be civil. The fact that Hubert could assess situations without emotion was vital.

Cichol gently tapped on the door. "I heard voices. Hubert is your travel companion well?"

Hubert ventured over to the door and opened it. Cichol entered with a tray carrying two bowls of aromatic soup and bread rolls. "I thought that you both might be hungry. I am not a great chef but I know how to cook a tasty and wholesome meal." They both gratefully took a bowl of fish soup and the dipping bread rolls. Ferdinand was ravenous after so long without food. His normal dedication to good manners was ignored as he ate with enthusiasm . Hubert was much more reserved, taking his time to eat the meal.

Cichol chuckled as he watched Ferdinand eating as though his soup was going to be taken away from him. "I am happy to see my food eaten with such relish. It has been a long time since I have been able to cook for others. It is a simple pleasure that I have missed."

Ferdinand swallowed his mouthful before he spoke. "Oh do you live alone?"

" No, I love with my daughter. However she has been asleep a long time. " Cichol seated himself on the opposite side of the bed to Hubert. "May I ask your name? Hubert has introduced himself but I am yet to know your name."

Ferdinand inhaled deeply as he prepared to announce his name. Hubert rolled his eyes as he knew the enviable was about to happen.

"I am Ferdinand von Aegir." 

Hubert had a special frown reserved for the grand announcement of his name. He wore that frown and made certain Ferdinand saw it. Ferdinand ignored it. He wasn't going to let Hubert ruin his fun.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ferdinand. I am Cichol. I have already apologised to Hubert for attacking you. I was protecting my daughter and your garments seemed threatening. Upon closer inspection I realised my error and brought you to my home to recover. You may stay as long as you need. I would welcome the company." Cichol smiled at them with benevolence .

"We would like to stay but we need to return to our duties as soon as possible. Emperor Edelgard's needs her advisers for guidance and support." Ferdinand seemed determined in his goal. Cichol just looked a little baffled. "I have never heard of Emperor Edelgard. Where is she the Emperor of? "

Both were surprised when Cichol did not recognise the name. "She is the Adrestrian Emperor. " Ferdinand was becoming more animated as the situation became less clear.

"I have never heard of the Adrestrian Emperor." Cichol offered a genuinely apologetic smile. "Why don't you rest. I will find some maps and perhaps they may help you find your way back to your Emperor. " 

Hubert bowed in gratitude. "I thank you for your assistance." After bows were exchanged Cichol departed to allow the pair some privacy 

.....

Ferdinand rubbed the crease on his brows as a frown of confusion formed. "Seteth, I um, I mean Cichol does not appear to be acting. At least I do not think so. You are a better judge of character than I. What do you think."

Hubert was in agreement but due to his protective nature he wasn't willing to let his guard down. "He did attack us. We must not forget that. Apart from the initial act of aggression he has been civil towards us. Introducing himself as Cichol is interesting. The saints were known for a specific hair colour. Cichol matches that hair colour. It is possible that Seteth is Saint Cichol. I don't know his motivations. Why is he entrusting us with such a secret?"

Ferdinand sighed as he leant against Hubert. "Figuring this one out will cause me a headache." Hubert twiddled his magical fingers causing a purple glow to form around Ferdinand's nipples. "Let me distract you from thinking too hard. It is useless drawing conclusions until we have more information. Until that information presents itself we might as well relax."

Ferdinand cooed softly as the magic seeped through his clothing and stimulated his nipples with squeezing, pulling and twisting. "Using your magic to make me moan for you! Fiendish!" 

Cichol had found a few maps and was about to enter until he heard the soft coos. He carefully pressed his ear to the door. 

"Mmmm my chest feels all tingly. This is so good." Ferdinand purred as his whole body slackened into Hubert's arms. 

"My precious Ferdinand, I am a puppeteer and magic are the strings I manipulate to make your limbs shake and your back arch. Feel my magic ooze down your chest to your belly. Let the warmth arouse you as though I am kissing a trail with poisoned lips." On command Ferdinand rose into a sensual arch as his coos merged to soft gasps and pants.

Cichol pressed his eye to the keyhole to spy on what the pair was up to. A bite of his lip was necessary to stifle a moan as he saw the erotic image of Ferdinand rippling and rising in Hubert's arms. He cursed his inappropriate emotions, and the hardening of his trouser region. He stroked his cock through his clothing whilst swallowing his ragged breaths. 

"My magic draped over your stomach, as smooth as silk." 

"Hubert stop!" Ferdinand jerked upright suddenly as he though he heard someone at the door. Hubert withdrew his magical caress rapidly. He rose and marched to the door in an aggressive stance. He seized the door handle with a mighty grip and thrust the door open. A glance in all directions did not locate anyone. Hubert huffed in annoyance before he closed the door. "You must be hearing things my love." Hubert had summarised that their moment of passion had been spoilt by paranoia.

Cichol sighed in relief as he squeezed his body out of a crate. That was a close call!

.


	3. Chapter 3

The cackle of flames as they cooked fresh fish which had been caught earlier in the morning had a soothing affect. Cichol found himself comforted by the sound, an embrace of warmth and familiarity. Overhead the sky had exploded into rosy hues, a displayed of silent fireworks which was undeniably beautiful. The ocean kissed the sky in the horizon as the ocean served to mirror the beauty up above. On the ascension in it's stunning imperium was the ball of fiery yarn that was the sun. It really was the loveliest of mornings. 

Beauty was insufficient to hold his attention. As he cooked his mind wandered to his handsome guests. Despite the garboil they found themselves in, the affection between the pair was undeniable. They kissed as often as they spoke, sweet kisses, affirming kisses and kisses which whispered "I love you." He longed to share in their kissing , to taste their smiles and wear their saliva. Since his wife died the thing he missed the most was kissing. 

"Sir?" The voice caressed his ears with feathery lightness . It was uncertain in tone but still charmingly warm. Cichol turned to greet his guest, Ferdinand, a handsome man who resembled a spark of the sun which had fallen from the morning sky. 

"Good morning Ferdinand, did you sleep well?" Cichol tried his hardest to be as friendly and open as possible . A smile radiated from him which was mirrored by the younger male's lips.

"Yes, my sleep was most pleasant. Let me express my gratitude for the comfort of the bed. Hubert is normally an early riser but the comfort of the bed has kept him lost in his dreams a little longer than normal." Ferdinand drew nearer, after the initial caution his confidence had started to shine through. Stride after stride in the soft yielding sand soon resulted in the two men standing side by side. Cichol felt his heart skip a beat. What was it about Ferdinand which made him feel such things?

"I hope Hubert isn't distressed when he wakes up and finds you gone.You are his world, I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you conveys clear and untainted love. " Cichol tried to remained soft in tone but even he could not stop the seriousness. 

"I left him a note." Ferdie inhaled deeply the awakening scent of soot and salt. "Is there anything I can offer assistance with?" He loathed Cichol was serving him like a butler without recompense . 

"Your company will suffice Ferdinand. It is pleasant to have a little conversation whilst performing mundane tasks." Cichol smiled as he gestured towards a smooth rock which had been fashioned into a stool. Ferdinand found the response to be polite, a nicety to veil loneliness. It was clear that he was lonesome, it hung around him like a noose ready to break his composure. The offer of the stone stool was gratefully accepted as Ferdinand seated himself, his back arching into a proud posture as he crossed his legs. 

"Thank you." Ferdinand's eyes ventured into the fire as he examined the impressive array of fish being cooked. Clearly Cichol was talented in the art of fish, a pastime he found rather dull. "It is lovely here. All around seems to be undisturbed, left alone for nature to flourish." From the fire his eyes wandered to Cichol and skimmed him with unprovoking curiosity . It was the first time he noticed the abundance of physical strength. He had the broad shoulders of a woodman accustomed to wielding a mighty axe, the posture of a horseman trained in the poised pursuit of dressage, and the buttocks of a beast brawler who had trained until their body was steel. Ferdinand could only vaguely remember the Seteth back at the Monastery being in such good shape. Fit and handsome; Ferdinand could not believe that he was considering his handsomeness. Yes, he had a noble but kind face with strong emerald eyes and a frame of lush green facial hair. When he spoke he made Ferdinand feel important, like what he said mattered. He never felt that Cichol found him bothersome or boring, even Hubert could be frustrated by his drama and his endless waffle at times. 

"Is it lonely being so isolated? I believe that the beauty of nature can be a distraction from solitary thoughts. When I look out to the vast horizon of ocean, a cerulean blanket of sateen shimmer, I feel comforted." Ferdinand's voice was a song both light and easy on the ear. Each word which passed the threshold of his lips had sincerity as the baseline. Cichol extended a hand to the younger man and brushed a wayward strand from his face. "At times it is very lonely. I am comforted by nature and by my daughter. I find myself becoming lost, occasionally sedated by memories as an alternative to company."

"Sedation by memories; wow, just wow, the power in your choice of words has moved me, yes moved me, profoundly." Ferdinand swallowed back the emotion in his voice, almost choking on it. He coughed to free his airwaves, burying breaths and spittal into his fists. Cichol softly patted his back to help ease the spluttering. "How does your daughter ease the burden of loneliness?"

The question hung in the air, unanswered, in a queue of thoughts and hesitation. There was someone unique about the dashing stranger by his side, something bright and positive, a spark of stars in a gloomy night. It was illogical, they had only just met but Cichol felt he could trust his handsome guest. "I talk to her in slumber, my precious Cethleann, but it is not the same, a one sided conversation is an empty one." A sad sigh lingered on his lips like a, scar on his stern face. Ferdinand reached for his mouth and traced a smile there. Cichol found that his expression had changed, almost magically so. 

"When will she awaken?" Ferdinand tilted his head aside, generally interested in every thing Cichol had to say. 

"I do not know. It could be days, months, even years." Once again his sadness seeped through his composed facade, a tinge of melancholy made his voice crack. Ferdinand filled the cracks with the comfort of touch, a embrace to fend away the chill of worry. Cichol had forgotten the power of an embrace, how it could destroy walls and plant blossoms between people. Ferdinand warm arms were a blanket he yearned to bury himself in and stay awhile. 

"I have never heard of someone sleeping for so long, except for fairy tales. Has someone cast a spell on her." The connection was building with each passing moment. Hearts that were once separated now beat in unison. Ferdinand could feel Cichol's heart against him, drumming softly. 

"There was a war and she used her healing magic to help the wounded. She expelled much energy until it overpowered her and her fragile body fell unconscious. I am proud of her good deeds. I wish that I could have encouraged her to rest. In war you do you have the luxury of time, nor foresight. I can consider 'what ifs' but my considerations cannot alter the past. It is unhealthy to focus on such things unless one is willing to learn and adapt future behaviour." He gazed over the top of Ferdinand's head into the fire. Ferdinand's hair and the swaying embers seemed to blend in vibrant ombre. If his guest hadn't been human he could have thought he was a sun god. Ferdinand gazed into Cichol's neck, watching the balanced synchronicity of each breath and the vibrations of speech. 

"She sounds like she is a good hearted person. I hope to meet her one day." Ferdinand's breath caressed Cichol's throat and the saint could barely conceal a shiver as his nerves sparked with delight. 

There were no words, Cichol did not dare speak because he was unsure how his voice would sound. He had been thrilled by the slightest breath. Oh how he felt woe for how much he had been missing affection. It was not sex he missed but kissing, cuddling and hand holding; the simple things. 

The embrace was interrupted by the opening of a door. They parted instantly and hastily, both aware how such an embrace would look out of context. Hubert drew nearer, swallowing the distance between them with his long gait. Ferdinand beamed a smile in his direction and greeted him with a peck on each cheek. To Hubert each kiss was the touch of an angel. He had to outperform Ferdinand's display of affection. It was a one sided competition Ferdinand knew nothing about. So he smothered Ferdinand's face with his lips, leaving no space unkissed. Ferdinand chuckled as the fever of kisses tickled him. "Hubert, please restrain yourself! We have company. I am sure Cichol does not want to observe us smooch each other's face off."

Cichol laughed, clearly not offended by their actions. " I am warmed by young love. In fact it brings me joy to see people happy." He removed the fish from the flames and started to artfully slice the fish into fine slithers. Ferdinand's pupils followed the knife as it was skilfully wielded. "Please help yourself to the fish platter. I have cooked plenty." 

After the three had nourished themselves Cichol took them to his study to examine some maps. It was a plain room, uncluttered and fuss free. There were a dusty scrolls and tattered books but not much else. The desk looked sturdy and well used. Cichol unfurled a map on the scratched surface. 

It was clearly a map of what Ferdinand and Hubert knew as Fodland. The silhouette of the land was unmistakable yet all the place names were unfamiliar. Ferdinand was reminded of a few historical maps he had seen in antique dealers and stately homes. The pair looked at each other confused, a confusion of a hundred silent conversations between them. Had they travelled back into the past? Was that even possible? Ferdinand felt overwhelmed by the paradoxical situation and had to seat himself on the floorboards. 

"Is there something wrong?" Cichol took see the befuddled look in Hubert's eyes and the shock etched all over Ferdinand. 

"Is this map up to date?" Hubert remained composed, despite the rush of a frantic heart. 

"Yes." Cichol raised an eyebrow , he had a feeling that something extraordinary was being unveiled to him. 

"Is it Imperial Year 1180?" Hubert could feel his mouth becoming dry, a bead of sweat glistered on his forehead as the mask slipped, revealing his uncertainty. Ferdinand wished he could cover his ears, pretend everything was normal. He embraced himself as dread pinched his shoulders tight. 

Cichol could feel the anxiety hung over the pair like a dense fog full of denial. He had leant to accept that the impossible was possible and that the extraordinary could be real. He was an extraordinary being, a man capable of transformation into a dragon and whom lived eternally. "I am afraid not. You seem to be from the future, a future distant from my own. In my time you are yet to be born. It must be an overwhelming realisation, something difficult to comprehend. My only comfort and reassurance is that you do not keep to worry about shelter or sustenance, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to." He petted Ferdinand's rich honey hair offering his sympathy and affection. 

Hubert closed his eyes, an attempt to steady his thoughts. What Cichol claimed was fantastic and unreal, he could barely wrap his head around it. Ferdinand was calm, surprisingly so, the curtain on his theatrical overreactions was closed. "We can be thankful that we are safe. We are together and we are safe. We are together and we are safe." He repeated himself to confirm what he said was true. 

"Yes Ferdinand, focussing on the positives is a wise decision. " Cichol offered a small smile as he parted Ferdinand's back. 

"That javelin of light hit us and sent us back in time." Hubert drew nearer to his Ferdinand . He needed to hold him and express secret gratitude that he wasn't facing these extraordinary circumstances alone. "Have you ever heard anything like it Cichol?"

"Yes, I have heard myths of bolts of bright light descending from above and destroying everything below. However I have never heard anything about this light causing timetravel." He was reminded of the legends surrounding 'The Valley of Torment, a land turned to a burning abyss by bolts of light from above, supposedly from the Goddess's wrath..

"I need to get back. Lady Edelgard needs me. I am her loyal servant. I can't be trapped in another time, world or whatever." Hubert slammed his palm upon the desk, frustration was trapped within and the only way to release it was to lash out at something or someone.

"Beating up furniture is not going to mysteriously take us back to where we were." Ferdinand frowned as he observed Hubert's caged lion pacing. "We have to trust in Edelgard, and in the professor, they are strong enough to change the world." Hubert sighed deeply, pushing the bile of his emotions down into his spleen to fester and simmer. "You're right, of course you are right. I have laid the path for Edelgard and the professor to walk. They are capable of walking that bloody path."

Cichol took hold of Hubert's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It may help to be practical. We can travel back to point you arrived in his time and see if there are any remnants of the journey you have taken left. "

Hubert nodded in agreement, that seemed like a reasonable starting point to proceed from. "Yes, we can search for clues. That seems like a reasonable next step."


	4. Chapter 4

Dilemma, dilemma, there was always complications in any course of action. Hubert paced a path of precise lines at the end of the bed. Ferdinand let his eyes follow the course, back and forth then repeat an uncountable number of times. It was the sequence of a pendulum swing, almost hypnotic in his repetition. When Hubert was in deep thought it glazed over any youthful exuberance with a haggard and aged appearance, deep lines formed as he furrowed his brow and framed his frown. He stroked his chin in the manner of an evil genius contemplating a dastardly scheme to rule the universe. Ferdinand was fascinated how much Hubert's appearance could alter with the right stimulation. Hubert was dashing and handsome when a smile blossomed in his face like a rose of pure white. When he was angry his magnificent cheekbones hardened and his lips shone with the poison of his words; Ferdinand found a angry Hubert rather sexy, and he could not figure out why.

Ferdinand exaggerated a sigh as he grew tired watching the endless grind of foot to floorboard. "Cichol said one of us could accompany him to explore the area where he found us. One of us has to stay here and protect his daughter. I don't see why we need to consider the matter any further." Hubert stopped as his moved his hands from chin to hip. He mirrored the sigh and aligned his vision to the ceiling "Cichol has a wyvern to make the journey quicker. You are terrified of flying therefore it makes sense that you stay here and I go. We should accept Cichol's assistance and start to unravel the mysteries surrounding us."

Hubert continued to gaze upwards towards a godless sky. An answer to Ferdinand's solution was not forthcoming, instead there was silence, not even a pin drop could be heard between them. Ferdinand loathed this kind of silence, a manipulative silence which forced him to wait and wonder. 

Wait and wonder.... Ferdinand played a drum roll in his mind as a build up to Hubert's response. The drum roll ended as Hubert made him wait longer than normal. Impatience grew from a mild itch to a whole body covering rash. The silence had begun to agitated him. 

Wait and fidget... The bed creaked as he rocked his body, the metronome of chargrin. He knew what Hubert was going to say. In his mind he could hear the future echoes of precaution. It was maddening! Ferdinand found himself in a one way exchange of moody looks. "You don't think it is safe for me to go with Cichol? Is that it? I can defend myself." He spoke a little more avidly with a forceful gaze. "You know I can defend myself. You have witnessed my prowess on the battlefield."

"How presumptuous!" Hubert turned to face his fidgety, irritable but passionate lover. "You are capable." He cupped Ferdinand's face in his gloved palms. "I do not doubt your ability as a warrior. You are a magnificent sight to behold in the heat of battle." He paused, a moment of foreboding as he knew that Ferdinand overreact to what he was about to say. 

"You are naive. Your ability to observe social cues is lacking. In my company there has been noticeable improvement but not enough. Cichol could manipulate you like clay."

Ferdinand formed a barrier with folded arms. "You think I am naive?" Every part of his being wanted to lash out, protest and fight his corner. All of his emotions had formed a queue behind the curtain of his stage, ready to perform an act each detailing how he felt. Frustration peaked out from behind the curtain in the form of exasperated huffs. "You are wrong. I am not the naive one here. That 'Mr Iceman' facade makes you insensitive and distant. Walls built from blocks of ice surround you always. I wield a mere toothpick and have only just started to chip away at your wall."

Hubert was impressed that Ferdinand had managed to keep his emotions under control. Under the surface he could tell that Ferdinand was boiling, his eyes were full of steam. "You have been in the company of sycophants for a long time. Your naivety is not your fault."

"You have me all figured out!" Ferdinand snapped as he swung his loose limbs and rose to his feet. He purposely flicked his hair so that Hubert was whipped in the face. "You have been surrounded by jerks which makes you a bigger jerk." 

It was not a secret that Hubert enjoyed a argument. He relished the exchange of sharp retorts and witty banter. The heat, the passion and the make up sex was what he lived for. "You are acting juvenile. Little baby can not suck on the sweetness of a lollipop all the time, sometimes reality is as sour as lemons." He purred the insult, lifting his chin to expose his proud cheekbones.

"I am not going to tolerate your disrespect! I don't have to listen to it. You can continue grousing to yourself, you overstuffed peacock." Ferdinand pushed by him ensuring enough physical contact to knock Hubert off his feet. He was physically stronger, he wanted Hubert to remember that.

"So you have turned to violence because your simple mind has run out of intelligent things to say." Hubert chided as he used the bed to pick himself off the ground. 

"Shut up!" Ferdinand decided he wasn't going to engage in a lengthy exchange of unpleasantness. At this moment Hubert looked so smug, too smug, Ferdinand loathed that belittling expression. "I am going to get some air. You can fuck yourself in the meantime." Ferdinand slammed the door, causing a bang to echo through the under-furnished house. Hubert shook his head knowing that eventually Ferdinand would come crawling back, they would make love and then everything would be fine his way.

The scent of the salty sea air cleansed his emotions leaving Ferdinand calm and refreshed. He filled his lungs with it until all his frustration had been exhaled. With his eyes closed he continued a pattern of deep inhalation and soft breathy blows from pouted lips. The breeze covered his cheeks and neck with chilly kisses leaving a tingling sensation over his skin. 

"It feels good to fully inhale the ocean spray. There is something uplifting and revitalizing in every breath." Cichol spoke softly, his voice was foamy ripples to Ferdinand's ears. Ferdinand opened his eyes and let his sunny orbs sink into the meadowy depths of his host. "It is escapism. I can imagine the healing water on my skin as I swim out into the vastness of blue" Ferdinand felt his cheeks burn as they turned a deeper shade of rose. He was blushing at the sight of Cichol . He tried to maintain eye contact but his eyes wandered to his rather ample chest. Blushing, tongue tied and now he was biting his lip, this was not appropriate behaviour, at least Ferdinand did not think so. He would have never imagined that hiding beneath the priestly robes were abs to die for. His mind was screaming at him, "look up and don't stare!" Unfortunately he did not follow the orders of the mind, instead he gawked with wide eyes and his gaping lips which had a droplet of drool glistening in the corner of his mouth. 

"Ferdinand? Ferdinand? " Cichol caressed under his chin with his index finger, gently encouraging his mouth to close. "You seem a little distracted." Ferdinand blinked several times, trying to compose himself. " Sorry, there is a lot on my mind. "

Cichol was kind and empathic. He stroked Ferdinand's cheek with tender care as he studied his dazzling honeycomb eyes. "I can understand the feelings of insecurity and uncertainty you must feel. These emotions can cause fits of passion. We can say things which we end up regretting."

Ferdinand cringed slightly as he realised his argument with Hubert had been overheard. "I am very sorry. We shouldn't have filled your lovely home with angst. Hubert..." He sighed deeply as he thought about how easily he could be offended by his lover's words. If someone else had called him naive he could have brushed it off but Hubert got under his skin. "Hubert likes fireworks at the most inopportune time. It is endlessly irritating. I know I should respond with positive rebuttal but sometimes, sometimes... " He sighed again as a means to control his annoyance. "He can be infuriating."

Cichol run his fingers through the lovely, fairy tales locks of the handsome noble, smoothing them back into place. "To argue you must care about the subject matter, the person you are arguing with or both. Love isn't love without passion and fire." Ferdinand sighed again as he offered a slight nod in response. "A very sage observation, perhaps I care what Hubert thinks a little to much."

Cichol once again offered comfort with physical contact in the form of a warm embrace where he pulled Ferdinand into his broad fisherman's chest. "Only you can be the judge on that matter." He inhaled the pure essence of honey as he smelt the richness of the lovely hair. Ferdinand buried his head against the chest feeling the steady heartbeat; constant and confident. 

"I do not know if I can convince Hubert that I mean you both no harm. He is protective of you and I understand him. When someone is your world, the thought of them coming to harm is soul shattering." Cichol felt his heart dance as he enjoyed the tenderness of the embrace he was sharing. He had missed the little signs of affection more than anything . 

Ferdinand closed his eyes and lost himself in the comfort. Cichol was like a hot cup of tea filling his body with soothing heat. For that moment he could forget the whole silly argument with Hubert and simply be. 

"Hubert forgets that he will be looking after my daughter." Cichol fought back the urge to press kisses into his hair. Ferdinand was the kind of man who deserves to be worshipped with affection . "I would not dare cause harm to you just in case he retaliates."

Ferdinand felt brighter, his sunny disposition returned to him. "I am surprised Huby did not come to that conclusion. It makes perfect sense. He can still worry about me while I am with you but at least we can move forward." Ferdinand kissed his cheek in gratitude with his blessed tea flavoured lips. Cichol longed to taste them but remained composed. 

"You should return to him and bring your argument to an end." Cichol was reluctant to let go but he had no choice. He could not let his personal feelings get in the way. 

"Thank you." Ferdinand was sincere as he dipped into a low bow before running back to Hubert. Cichol sighed as he was left alone to continue his daily tasks. 

Meanwhile Hubert was had been seated upon the side of the bed in deep meditation. By emptying his mind he hoped that hidden information would come forth and guide his actions. He believed that his mind concealed images of what exactly occurred when they were hit by the javelin of light and he hoped to will the memory into being.bAd still as a statue he sat with fingers woven together in a contemplation triangle whilst his legs were crossed in a bread like plait. When Ferdinand entered with his gusto and energetic aura he was not disturbed. If Ferdinand was the breeze then he was a tree without rustling leaf. 

"Hubert! Hubert!" Ferdinand sung out with an uplifting merriment to his voice. The earlier argument had been erased from his mind. It was in the past and little progress could be made by dwelling on it. Hubert remained in his mindless state. He had heard the voice, even recognised the words but they were outside his empty focus. Slowly and carefully he opened his eyes to let in Ferdinand's sunlight. Idly his eyes settled in the curiously joyous noble without a hint of emotion.

"Yes?"

Ferdinand knelt down in front of him and grasped his finger triangle of contemplation. "I spoke with Cichol. I do not believe he is as manipulative as you think he is. He is sage, very safe and down to earth. He listens with genuine interest and responds with great consideration. He is a thoughtful man, not a callous man." 

Hubert was unmoved by the passion in his voice. His opinion would not bulge: Ferdinand was naive and Cichol had years of experience of coercion. There was no point arguing though, it would just exert energy without any resolution. "I suggest that your opinion of him should be changeable as you gather further knowledge." A sigh lingered on his lips as he stroked Ferdinand's rosy cheeks, a juicy apple he longed to nibble. 

"First impressions can be misleading, that I do agree. However sometimes you have to go with instinct and with your heart." Ferdinand grabbed hold of Hubert's hand and held it upon his cheek. It felt comforting to be blessed with his touch. "Cichol has entrusted us with his daughter. That is not a trust you give away lightly. His daughter is his world. He is truly a devoted father. He would not harm us because he trusted us with his daughter."

Hubert pondered the idea of trust for a moment. What Ferdinand had said was responsible, they had been given some trust. Cichol had let them in his home and had taken good care of them. There appeared to be no violent motivation for his actions. "I will go with Cichol whilst you guard the house. My fear of flying will just have to be overcome. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert faces his fear of flying.

Hubert looked upon the wyvern with a mixture of uncertainty and suspicion. It was a mixture of fang, smoky flare of nostrils, serpentine eyes and ripping claw, similar to the monsters depicted in cautionary tales for children. The belly was squishy and the scales smooth; it felt unnatural in a sinister way. Most animals stayed clear of him due to his cold aura but wyvern were bolder creatures. Should he approach the beast and attempt some form of befriending? He contemplated the extension of a hand but decided to keep his arms folded, a defensive stance against the creature which coiled and curled like a hideous worm..

"I assure you that she is friendly." Cichol had noticed the trepidation that was etched all over Hubert's body from the hunched shoulders down to the feet pointing in the direction of escape. Cichol offered his wyvern a chunk of smoked fish with was gently and enthusiastically accepted. "Her name is Dancer. She has been my companion for as long as I can remember. When I was a boy I used to sneak out and try to sleep with her in her nest."

Hubert was not reassured by the introduction. Dancer was still a beast that could fly up higher than he could see and then let him drop to the ground like a stone. If mankind were meant to fly then they would have been born with wings, at least that was his belief. "Hmmmm.'

If an introduction was ineffective at easing Hubert's anxiety then perhaps his experience would sooth him. "I have been flying longer than I have walking. The sky feels like a home to me." Hubert still seemed unconvinced by his words. Another approach would be necessary to make him feel as comfortable as possible. It was time to throw Hubert into the depths of his fear and see how he coped. 

Decisive actions; Cichol flicked a switch in his mind and became assertive without words. He swung his leg over Dancer, an example of his impressive athleticism, and gave her a pat. Slight motions in his seat instructed Dancer to take flight. It was a breathtaking spectacle to observe, Hubert found himself agasp as Dancer spread her wings like two massive kites made of scales and effortlessly ascended. 

A loop and then another, a display to distract Hubert from his secret intentions. Cichol literally swept Hubert off his feet as Cichol bundled him up in his arms and pulled him towards his chest. Panic gripped Hubert's skin with trembling. Normally he was composed and unflappable, but to his displeasure he was a wreck of emotion. To blind himself from the height he squeezed his eyes shut and used Cichol's chest as a blindfold. Cichol stroked through his ebony tresses in an attempt to offer some comfort. His breathing was shaky, any words that fell from his lips were incomprehensible screams. In his fists were bundles of clothing as Hubert held on as tightly as we could. 

"We are slowly ascending. You may feel a light popping in your ear. If you do then try performing a swallowing mention. Trust me, it will help." Cichol spoke with a gentle confidence in his voice. He doubted that Hubert would appreciate being babied. From the impression Hubert had given him he presumed that he preferred to be treated with professionalism and respect. By describing the journey and providing him with information to consider, he hoped that Hubert would utilise his rationale to overcome his fears. 

Hubert did not feel any popping in his ears. In fact the air had insisted upon forming icy plugs muffling Cichol's voice. Nevertheless he still followed the instruction to swallow which he did repetitively. 

"We are now reaching the first level of clouds. The air is finer up here. Ensure you are breathing slowly, full your lungs as much as you possibly can." Cichol was still promoting an aura of calm. To him flying was an every day activity, as simple and as normal as washing the face. He tried to share that impression but Hubert had formed mental barriers against it. Each breath hit his chest like a gale, but Cichol remained in perfect balance. One hand was used for the instruction of his wyvern and the other soothed his passenger. 

"The view up here is beautiful. Beauty is a powerful force, one that can rid us of our fears." Cichol carefully lifted Hubert's head from his chest to show him the sights from above. Below them was an endless sea of green with waves of flowers in colourful array. Trees resembled people wearing leafy bobble hats . They seemed far less imposing from overhead. In front of them the sky stretched into an endless road beyond the horizon. Clouds were whipped cream amongst flocks of feathered friends. Hubert felt a shift in perspective, everything seemed soo small and insignificant when compared to the reach of the sky, even his fear seemed trivial.  
"I find flying liberating. All burdens and troubles are left on the ground for a period of time. Up here you can simply be." Cichol kept a steady flight path, compensating for any change in the wind with the slightest gestures. 

The descent, Cichol planned his landing diligently, certain to make it as smooth as possible. "We are landing now. I will use a slow decline, nothing drastic. I recommend drawing a square in your mind. Inhale for 3 second as you draw the horizontal side and exhale for 3 seconds as you draw the vertical, keep going until we softly embrace the ground.

Hubert did as instructed, he tried his hardest to not hurry the count and to focus on the imagery square he was drawing. It wasn't easy when he felt the wyvern dip and glide on a gentle decline. There was turbulence, little shudders as the air was sliced. Cichol reassured Hubert, informing him that it was natural and nothing to worry about.

When they land Hubert flung himself off the wyvern and literally embraced the surface. He managed to hold back the dramatic urge to kiss the grass. "Thank you Cichol, please refrain from giving details about my cowardice to Ferdinand." He picked himself off the ground and straightened his attire.

"I understand, but I assure you everyone is afraid of something. It is not cowardice to be frightened. It is cowardice to not acknowledge your limitations. " Cichol padded around the spot where he had ambushed the couple. Hubert also surveyed his surrounding, but nothing seemed out of place. 

"Shall we continue our search on foot? I do not know exactly what we are looking for but if you transported here somehow surely there would be a visible sign." Cichol waited for Hubert to lead them in the direction where the couple first apoeared. They walked together in mirrored steps, swiftly moving over the scenic space.

Nothing; for mile after mile of comfortable walking in contemplative silence they saw no evidence of anything miraculous. Hubert could not even sense any magic.   
"I cannot believe there is no trace of the transportation. It is terribly frustrating. Surely there should be a shift in the air, or some kind of signature to mark the extraordinary but there isn't." Hubert tried not to fret but his quivering voice betrayed him. Cichol rested a hand in his shoulder. "My deepest sympathies. I do not know how I can help you further. Just know that you have shelter in my home for as long as you need it."

Hubert nodded before he swept down into a grateful bow. "I am grateful for your hospitality. I am ensure of what to do next. If I was back where I came from I would try and do some research in the library, perhaps speak to some dubious characters."

Cichol pondered Hubert's suggestion for a moment. "There is limited reading material and none of it is housed in a coherent collection. The Red Canyon may have some scrolls. I do know a few 'dubious characters ' with knowledge of magic as well. You should discuss your options with Ferdinand before making any further decisions."

Hubert nodded in agreement, Ferdinand needed to be consulted on these matters. Cichol intrigued Hubert, the kind immortal was nothing like the cruel Agarthans, who conducted sick blood experiments. He did not seem corrupted nor manipulative. In fact he just seemed to be a normal man wishing to live in peace. Could Edelgard's judgement about immortals be incorrect? Should immortals be judged independently instead of lumped together into a stereotype? He would have plenty to consider when he was back with Ferdinand. 

"You are a very lucky man Hubert. Ferdinand is dazzling. I do not think I have ever seen such a beautiful man before. Kind and sensual, warm and tender, flamboyant and striking; so many descriptions in such a short period of time. Even if you are trapped here eternally, at least you are trapped here with him." Cichol spoke with honest passion, Ferdinand was something special . 

Hubert smiled, he couldn't help it , Ferdinand was his smile. "I agree, I can face anything with Ferdinand by my side." 

"You are quite striking yourself, striking but mysterious." 

Hubert was caught a little off guard by the comment, only Ferdinand made such remarks about him. "Mmm thank you." His words were murmured as he searched the compliment for any hint of the disingenuous.

"Should we head back? I do not think we should leave Ferdinand by himself for long. I have a feeling that he would worry about you." Cichol whistled for his wyvern. Hubert sighed, disappointed to have no new knowledge about their situation to report to Ferdinand . "Yes, let us head back."


End file.
